Anti-Valentine
by tinkyrae
Summary: F-Valentines day. Let's change it to BBRAE day! Sounds so much better. Short little one shot. I hope you like it. I don't own Teen Titans.


She flicked her eyes up as the soft sound of a melodramatic love song played from other side of the metal doors. One could only imagine what to encounter on the other side. The words pink, hearts, and chocolate came to the Empath's mind as she withdrew her hand from the the top button that was to open the sliding down. She let out a big sigh her shoulders falling forwards and her feet turning her body around. She began to walk back the direction she came coming to the short conclusion that her tea just wasn't worth an assortment of obnoxious pains. Her mild annoyance was caught away briefly as she turned the corner and saw the green one walking towards her. She bit the inside of her cheek reminding herself to breath through her nose as her violet eyes caught his green ones.

"Hey Rae." He greeted his arms swing out as he walked. He stopped noticing her look and cocked his head. "Are you okay?" He questioning. Raven blinked making her face shift back to its normal emotionless one.

"I'm fine." She answered, her feet wanting to propel her forwards as she lifted her head feeling him watching her. "I wouldn't go into the Common Room I think Star is planning something for Robin." She watched as his face shifted as he thought about it. His brows knitted together.

"Probably for Valentines Day huh? Well that's super lame." He let out a soft huff as he turned not bothering to continue his mission either. "I guess I'll be avoiding that room for the rest of the night." She nodded involuntarily as she began walking once more thinking that the conversation was clearly over.

But he made sure it was never over.

His foot treads with in sync with hers as he voiced his thoughts. "So we could order a pizza and watch a movie on Cyborg's big screen computer. He probably won't be back until really late, first date you know." He suggested his eye brows wiggling suggestively. She nearly lost her footing as she looked up at him. Why did just assume that a simple suggestion was okay between them. They weren't that good of friends.

"What?" her face contorted as one emotion played back at him.

"You know since the common room is off limits?" He replied waving his hand in the air. Brain aneurysm's cause malfunctions in thinking all the time right? Maybe that's what Beast Boy was having right now, because his carefree nature and ignorance surely wasn't a factor in his pestering.

Frowning her head slightly shook. "I'm surprised that you think that I'm going anywhere but my room." She re-countered.

"Oh come ooon." He whined tossing his head his green hair falling against his forehead. "You're tell me that you're going to spend the rest of the day in your room?"

"Yes." She stated simply wondering why that was such a surprise. She could feel her stomach drop as he spoke up again.

"Do you have secret little valentine in there?"

Dumbfounded she knew that she had been taken by surprised by this. What does that even mean? Like she was keeping someone in her room or ? "Don't be silly, I don't have any secret people in my room. Especially a Valentine one." This made the Changeling chuckle, which in turn made her heart skip a beat. She mentally cursed him for having such a power on her like that.

"Well I don't have a valentine either so maybe we can just be each others valentine. Order a pizza and avoid the Apocalypse together?" He stated boldly like he didn't even realize who he was talking too. She felt the color on her cheeks rise as she looked down at the floor. They had reached her room and she could tell by the emotion weighing on him he was genuine.

"I don't celebrate such a futile holiday, even calling it a holiday is vacuous since businesses and banks aren't closed." She answered her hand stilling on the button for her door. "But it is a sweet gesture." She admitted as his ears fell slightly. His eyes peeked at her as he closed his distance between her.

"Raven, no one should be alone on Valentines Day." He pressed. His stature changed, causing the distance between them to shrink. His muscular body towered over hers and she wondered when he had grow so tall. With out thought she pushed herself into the door positive that if he got close enough he'd see the emotion she hid in her eyes. Being this close to him she could visibly see the bright green flecks that glinted in his warm emeralds. She fought to keep her emotions in check in that moment. His musky lemongrass scent overpowering her every thought. Every emotion in her head seemed to scream out as she forced the pain from her throbbing head down. She blinked a few times her gaze set to the floor.

Her voice was timid and had a slight shake to it as she spoke. "If you stop calling it Valentines Day, I'll consider your proposal." This only made him lean in more to her, his breath tickling across her cheek.

"We can call it whatever you want Rae." He knew exactly what he was doing in that moment. Trapping her, willing his power over making her feel weak and desperate for his sweet, happy-go-lucky aura.

"How about just anti-valentines day?" She whispered her eyes locked on his lips. His fang stood out from his mouth a coy grin painted on his lips.

"Pepperoni and mushroom right?"

...45 minutes later...

Raven wrapped the blanket around her as she settled into the love seat that was placed conveniently in Cyborg's Room. Beast Boy had just finished his pizza and was searching for a movie that would be worth wasting time on. Finally picking on he flopped down right next to Raven knowing that once again there wasn't much room between them. She grateful in that moment for a blanket as it seemed to give her some sort of protection from touching his body. Her heart hammered at the thought.

"Why do you hate Valentine Day so much anyways?" He asked his head turned to left as he looked at her. She shifted slightly in the seat giving him more room.

"I just do, its so foolish and people only celebrate because they need an excuse to shower their significant other with gifts, no matter how many time people con and hurt each other. It gives people one day out the whole year not to act like assholes." She explained her voice low and soft. She let her fall off the screen for a second on to his.

"I hate it for the same reason, when I get a girlfriend I'm going to shower with love every day of year not just on this day." He announced smiling proudly.

"Even when she makes you mad?"

"Oh especially when she makes me mad. That's when she'll need it the most." The movie began playing and for once Beast Boy let his vocal cord cease. Raven was really quiet as she let her mind wander a bit. This was nice, and comfortable. Something she didn't expect would happen with him. She felt him wiggle slightly pressing his shoulder into her. She gave him a look as her heart started palpitating once more form his proximity.

"Rave?" He spoke once more his voice lower now his nose nearly pressed to her hair.

"Hmm?" She said letting her eyes close for just that moment, his entire aura falling over her, calming her racing thoughts.

"Can we be each others Anti-Valentines?"

Her answer came back soft simple but very profound.

"Yes."


End file.
